Someone Like You
by Saving Angel
Summary: songfic to someone like you by adele. Severus Snape x Lily Evans, Years after their Hogwarts days, their paths cross again at a most... oppertune time... what happens between the two long time enemies? story better than summary, i suck at summaries.


**Someone Like You **

**AN:**

**Set in an AU where Harry was never born. **

**Characters do not belong to me, rather to JK Rowling.**

**Enjoy!**

"**I heard  
>That you're settled down<br>That you  
>Found a girl<br>And you're  
>Married now"<strong>

Eliza and Severus walked down the street, Eliza on Sev's arm, and past Lily's house in Godric's Hollow. Lily gazed out the window and followed then with her eyes. A tear slipped down her cheek. Sure, she and Severus hadn't talked in years, but she thought he would have at least invited her to the wedding. Instead she heard through a friend about her best friend and his fellow Death Eater.

For a minute Lily thought about going out and confronting her old friend, but decided against it. James would be none too pleased. Sometimes having a husband was a real bother, especially when it was a marriage of something other than love. James didn't love her; she was his trophy. As much as he tried to hide it, she knew the truth.

At least Sev had found love. She hoped against hope that he was happy, that she could be good for him.

Sighing, Lily returned to her cleaning, halfheartedly.

Severus escorted his new wife around the city and to her favorite restaurant, glancing at Lily and James' house. He kept on a happy face, but inside he couldn't help but think he would rather be with the woman in that house than the one on his arm. Oh well. It was too late now. Lily had chosen her life, and he had chosen his.

"**I heard  
>That your dreams came true.<br>Guess she gave you things  
>I didn't give to you"<strong>

Lily sat by the fire late the night she had seen Severus. She wondered if he ever thought of her, if he remembered the times they had. They had been so close, so good together. They balanced each other out. They shared thoughts and dreams for years under the summer sun. She wondered if he ever thought of her like he had then, as more than a friend.

She would never confess it to anyone, but she was jealous of the new couple. Eliza obviously complimented him in a way Lily herself never had. She wondered what the woman could possibly do for Sev that Lily couldn't.

Then again, if Lily hadn't taken so much offense back in fifth year, it could have been she and Severus forever. It was her fault that they weren't together, not Sev's. Lily wished she could rewind time and forgive him. She never had, even after all these years.

Again, the thought popped into her head that she could have made him happier than Eliza ever will. She knew it was conceited but true. She and Sev always did have a special chemistry about them that no one could replace.

**"Old friend  
>Why are you so shy?<br>Ain't like you to hold back  
>Or hide from the light"<strong>

Ten months passed between the day Lily saw them and the day she heard about the tragedy. The Death Eaters had attempted to raid the ministry headquarters. One Death Eater was killed. That one was Eliza.

Lily walked cautiously into the home of her childhood friend along with other mourners, mostly Death Eaters and other disciples of Voldemort. It was so strange, seeing him at the front of the room, seated by a casket holding a woman of maybe thirty with black hair just like his, and blue eyes wide open, staring into nothingness, and lacking the liveliness Lily knew they had once possessed.

She received many odd looks upon entering the house. She was not one of them; she was not recognized by most. Some she remembered from her school days, but not many.

Sev glanced up and their eyes met. The darker pair was cold and unfeeling. He stood and slowly made his way through the people and back to where she was standing.

"You shouldn't be here," He looked down upon her, eyes still cold.

"Severus, I just came to pay my respects, don't mind me."

"Come," Severus gave her no choice but to follow by grabbing her coat and pulling her out the door. Once outside he continued. "You should not have come. You don't understand the danger of being here. Go on home, back to your precious husband."

"I wouldn't say precious, Severus. I have decided to leave him."

"Finally realize he doesn't really care, have you?" His words were meant to sting, but Lily reacted naught.

"I have always known that, Severus."

"Ahh, so you haven't lost all of your mind then."

"Sev, cut it out. I'm still the same Lily you knew back in school. You can take down the front, because I will never buy it. You should know that."

"I have changed Lily, I am not the same person you knew as a child."

"I know that. But I can tell that this isn't you. You are just hurting. You've lost your wife, Sev. I came to say I'm sorry. Not just for her death, but for that night so many years ago. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and I regret it now."

"Is that all?" Snape looked down at her, a bored look in his eyes.

Lily was taken aback. That's all he has to say? After all these years? "I… Uhmm… yes," She stammered.

"Then good day to you, Mrs. Potter," Snape spat, opening his door and shutting it before she could say more.

"**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it."<strong>

Sev lay in bed that night and allowed himself to think back on the day. Seeing Lily had been both good and bad. Good because she gave him comfort. Bad for that same reason. He was still comfortable around her, like nothing had changed. Things had changed though. Everything was different now.

He couldn't afford to care for her again. His position was too risky. Also, he was scared. That wasn't something he could admit very often. He was scared of falling for her and losing her again. Scared of the fact that all he could think about was holding her in his arms and never letting go. He wanted more than anything to wake up with that woman in his arms every day. Eliza was a good friend to him, and he did love her, but not like he loved Lily.

Why had Lily come anyways? They hadn't spoken since fifth year! There was no way she could still care for him. Or was there? In that moment Severus was so consumed with curiosity that he arose from his bed, dressed, and headed down the street.

Lily, who had kept the house in Godric's Hollow even through the divorce, was preparing a late dinner when the knock sounded on the door. Who could that be at this hour? Dusting off her hands on her apron, she hurried to the front room and pulled the door open. Outside was the last person she would have expected to see after the events of the day. Outside was Severus Snape, and he looked as though he had a lot on his mind.

"Severus…" She stammered.

"Lily…" He spoke her name so beautifully and adoringly that it made her shiver slightly. He motioned to the door.

"Oh! Pardon my manners. Please, come in," Lily invided. "Would you like some food?"

"No, thanks," He appeared deep in thought as he stepped over the threshold and into her home.

"Would you like some food?" she asked.

"No, thanks" Sev heard himself respond

.

He was focused on just one thing: how much he wanted to kiss those perfect lips of hers. He entered her house and looked around. She looked at him intently, as if expecting some meaningful and thought out explanation of why he was there. But instead he acted on sheer impulse, something he wasn't used to.

He closed the distance between them in two quick steps. His lips were on hers with more passion and built up fire than either had ever experienced before. They broke apart a minute later, both breathing hard. Severus turned a very tomato-like shade of red, "sorry…about… well…"

"It's ok," Lily smiled. "I've wanted that for a very long time."

"**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over"<strong>

Later that evening, after both had had their fair share of lip action, they sat in her living room talking.

"Why did you come today, Lily? You didn't even know Eliza…"

"I wanted to support you. I wanted to be there for you if you needed someone. I…"

"What?"

"I wanted to see you again."

"Why? I thought you wouldn't want to, considering things past…"

"Since James and I split, I have been lonely. You were the best friend I ever had, Sev. I needed to feel like someone cared. And I just thought you would be happy to see me. I must admit I was quite shaken as I headed home."

"I wish to apologize about my reaction to your presence. I myself was rather surprised. I didn't know how to feel about seeing you and I reacted harshly."

"Yes well I should have been more considerate. Showing up at the visitation for your deceased wife was hardly a good time to rekindle a friendship. Speaking of which, how are you doing, Sev?"

"I'm alright actually. She was a good woman but I always knew she wasn't my one. It made people happy to see us together, that's all."

"So you're not upset?"

"Well I miss her like a dear friend, but no more."

"That's good I suppose."

"In truth, I have wanted to see you for the longest time now. I want to apologize for what happened so many years ago…"

"Save it, Sev. It's already been forgiven."

"Really? Thank you, Lily, that means a lot. I am pleasantly surprised that you even wish to see me after all this time."

"As am I. I've missed you Sev."

"And I, you."

Lily yawned and looked at the clock. "Is it that time already? I'm afraid I have to get some sleep soon, James and I have a meeting tomorrow to settle everything once and for all. You are welcome to stay, though."

"I would love to." Sev stood up and made like he was going to turn the couch into a bed, but Lily stopped him.

She grabbed his arm lightly and pulled him towards the stairs. "You can stay up here if you want…" The look on her face was so innocently sweet that he had no choice but to follow.

"**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>"I'll remember", you said,<br>Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead.<br>Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead,<br>Yeah."**

The next morning, Lily woke up startled. Someone had their arms around her, spooning her against them. She sat bolt upright, realizing she didn't have any clothes on. Then she looked over to the figure beside her and realized it was just Sev.

He stirred and stretched his arms above his head. The dark mark stood out prominently against his pallid skin. Lily shuddered. She feared he-who-must-not-be-named like everyone else did. To think that Severus was allied to him, bound to him really, was very startling.

He saw the shudder pass over her previously peaceful features and brought his arm down by his side once more. "I don't know if I can do this, Sev," he heard her breath.

Severus felt like the foundation of his world was shaking under him. He had just spent the most wonderful night of his life making love to the woman he had loved since boyhood and now she was about to reject him and say it had all been a mistake. He felt dizzy and closed his eyes. "What do you mean, Lily?"

"You're a death eater, Sev."

"No. I play the part of one. I am Dumbledore's man, when it matters."

"But the mark…" she gestured to his arm.

"Is real, yes. But it does not only appear on those who truly support him. They appear on any who seems to, as I do."

"He would know though, he has powers beyond compare…"

"One might think so. But I find him easier to hoodwink than even I would have thought."

"How… How did you get involved with these people Sev? How could you let yourself go down this road?"

"It was the only road I saw for myself, Lily. After… well… we had our falling out… I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where my life could go. I turned to the same path I had always been going down. You must admit it was a long time coming."

"Well yes, that's true. You always were a fan of all thinks dark."

"Besides potions, it was the only thing I was good at."

"That's not true, Sev. You were good at plenty."

"Like what, Lily?"

"Well, you were always good with spells, and you picked things up so quickly… you were so incredibly smart. I was always jealous of you for that."

"You…. You were jealous of… ME?"

"Of course I was, Sev. You were the most intelligent warlock of our age… of anyone at Hogwarts really."

Severus blushed. He had never taken compliments well. Lily smiled at him, cuddling closer to him and enjoying the warmth of his body next to hers.

Severus gulped and opened his mouth to ask the question that was on his mind. "Are we going to be able to make this work, Lily?"

"It's going to be complicated… I honestly don't know Sev."

"I can't lose you again, Lily. Losing you once damn near killed me. Losing you again… I don't know where I would be."

"Don't worry Severus, I'm here no matter what."

**"You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday<br>It was the time of our lives  
>We were born and raised<br>In a summer haze  
>Bound by the surprise<br>Of our glory days"  
><strong>

"Remember when you first told me I was a witch, Sev?"

"Like it was yesterday," Severus pulled her closer and kissed the nape of her neck.

"I thought you were so awful. How wrong I was."

"You were so beautiful. I knew right off the bat; you had to be a witch. Nothing else could explain your grace, your very essence."

"And on the train to Hogwarts, we were so excited!"

"I thought life was over when we were sorted into the different houses, two bitter enemies much less."

"The summer before and our time at Hogwarts were the best years of my life Lily, all because of you."

"Awe, you flatter me, Sev."

"No, I don't even do you justice, Lily. Words can't do you justice."

**"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over."<strong>

Days passed and Severus and Lily were hardly ever out of each other's sight. It seemed the two had picked up right where they left off in their Hogwarts days, but as a couple and not just friends.

One day, though, Severus's mark began burning. He was being summoned by the Dark Lord.

"Lily," Severus walked out into the kitchen where Lily was making dinner. "I have to go for a while. I don't really know how long though."

"What is it?" Lily looked at him questioningly. Severus looked away and ran a hand across his forearm. "Oh, that." Lily paled considerably and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Be careful, Sev."

"I always am," Severus pulled her against his body and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

She pulled back and planted a tender kiss on his lips. He returned it eagerly. "Goodbye, Sev. Come home to me soon."

"I will. Goodbye, Lily."

Hours after Severus left, Lily was curled up on the couch by her fireplace drinking a hot cocoa. She was amazed by the sense of loneliness she was feeling without Sev there. She had been living alone for months since she and James had separated. She was never lonely then. Since Severus had been staying with her though, she found it increasingly hard to be away from him. She was really beginning to believe she loved him. More than that, she was in love with him.

Gazing into the fire she drifted away into her own little world. She didn't know how long later, but there was a knock on the door. Confused, she walked out into the entry way and looked out the peep hole.

Her mouth dropped open as she looked upon the face of her ex-husband. James knocked again and Lily inhaled deeply on the other side of the door.

Gripping the handle tightly, she opened it just a few inches. "What do you want, James?"

"I love you, Lily! Please, please take me back. I am nothing without you, Lily!" She could smell alcohol on his breath.

"James, you're drunk. Go home and get off my doorstep."

"Lily please, you are my everything! You are the only woman I have ever loved! Please, please Lily. I need you, I want you, I love you. You're the only woman for me!"

"James, please, pull yourself together. You don't even know what you're doing right now. The answer is no. You will just have to learn to function without me to do everything for you."

"Lily," James reached out and grabbed the doorframe. "Lily I feel dizzy." He began to spin and fall forwards. She caught him but just barely. Laying him down on the floor, she grabbed him under the arms and sighed. Just her luck. She pulled him into the house and shut the door behind them. Situating him on her couch, she picked up her book and waited for him to wake up.

About an hour later, Severus walked back through the front door. Lily started and walked into the entry way. Eyeing the figure on the couch, Sev's brow creased. "Did he hurt you, Lily?"

"No, no not at all. He dropped by to try and get me back. Then, he passed out on the front porch. I couldn't just leave him there." She half smiled at him. He shook his head. Lily was much too nice.

Lily eyes the cut on his forehead. How hadn't she noticed that? "What happened?"

"We had a little problem with one of the other men. Nothing to worry about, it's resolved."

"Let me clean that up for you." She guided him into the bathroom and began tending to the wound. It wasn't very deep, that was good. Once that was bandaged up, he headed out into the living room and shook James by the shoulder.

James sat bolt upright. "What happened?"

"You passed out on the porch," Lily shrugged.

"I think it's time for you to go." Severus spoke with controlled harshness. He had despised James ever since their school days.

"What are you doing here, Snivellus?" James smirked.

"He has been staying here for the last few nights," Lily spoke gently.

James looked back and forth between the two, realization coming over his features. Devastation set in. "You… you and him? How much lower could you go, Lily?"

Severus whipped out his wand and pointed it at James, a vein throbbing in his temple. "I think it is time for you to leave." It was not a suggestion, this was a command. Controlled fury had darkened Severus's eyes, all of his features really.

James saw this, too. He turned without another word and slammed the door behind himself.

Once he was gone, Sev relaxed and smiled, amused by it all. "Poor bloke, I reckon I would be much the same after losing someone like you."

"**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**

**I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>Don't forget me, I beg<br>"I'll remember", you said,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead."**_  
><em>

Lily woke up a few weeks later to find that Severus was not by her side in the bed. 'Hmm…. that's odd…' she thought. 'Maybe he's downstairs.' The red-haired witch wandered down into the kitchen. No sign of Severus. She checked the bathroom. No Sev there either. She wandered into the living room and didn't see him. A pang of fear coursed through her body. What if he had left, changed his mind about wanting to be with her?

She wandered over to the couch and was about to sit down when she spotted the man lying on the cushions. Relief flooded through her. "Severus?"

His eyes opened and looked up at her, confused. "Oh, Lily," he sat up slowly. "I guess I fell asleep after my morning coffee.

Lily sat down beside him, cuddling up close. Something about her expression was off. "What's wrong Lily?"

"I… I thought you left…"

Severus almost laughed, but thought better of himself upon seeing the insecurity in her face. "I'm right here, love. Why would I leave?"

"I thought you decided you didn't want to be here… with me…"

At this, Severus did chuckle. "Lily, you think I could choose to leave you? I can hardly be in a separate room from you without missing you. There is no way I could ever leave you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Come here," Sev pulled his one true love up onto his lap and kissed her gently. "I love you, Lily."

"I love you too, Sev," Lily's reply was automatic. She didn't even have to think about it. It was just that true.

"You and I are in this for the long run, ok? Forever," Severus looked deep into her beautiful green eyes and was speechless. She was so beautiful.

"Forever," Lily agreed with a smile.

**"Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes  
>They are memories made.<br>Who would have known  
>How bittersweet this would taste?<strong>__

__**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>"I'll remember", you said,<br>Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead."<strong>_**  
><strong>_

Lily walked out of her lawyer's office. That was it, it was done. She and James were now legally divorced. She felt good about it, though she sympathized with James. The poor man really didn't know how to do anything for himself. 'Oh well,' she sighed. He would have to figure it out rather quickly.

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>"I'll remember", you said,<br>Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead."<p>

Severus walked out of the jewelers with a box in his pocket. This was the day. This day would change his life forever. He smiled as he walked down the street and passersby stared at the man few had ever seen wear a pleasant expression. This was certainly a sight to see.

Lily and Severus went out to a nice dinner that night and after he took her for a walk in her favorite little park. They were laughing and joking and having a wonderful time. Severus pulled her aside and sat her down next to him on a bench surrounded by lilies. He was sweating bullets, but he knew this was the moment he had been dreaming about since boyhood.

"Lily Evans, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met."

"Well you aren't so bad yourself, Severus Snape." Lily smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

He slid off of the bench and knelt before her on just one knee.

"Since the day we met," he began, clearing his throat, "I have been able to do nothing but imagine what it would be like to go through life able to call you my wife. So, Lily Evans, will you make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me? Please?" he added for good effect.

Lily could not believe her ears. She had been waiting to hear that since her fifth year at Hogwarts! She leapt off of the bench and into his arms. "I do! Oh, Sev, I do!"

A smile as wide as ever before spread across Sev's pale face. He kissed her hard on the lips and held her close. 'I really must be the happiest man in the universe,' he though as he slid the diamond ring onto her finger.

**"Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead."<strong>

James walked out onto the street and looked beside him. There was the shape of his true love on the arm of another man, walking steadily away from him. He had lost her to Severus in the end. He supposed though, that it was the way he had always thought it would be. Always.

**The End **

**Well, what did you think? I love this pairing :) anyways, review review review! **

**Sequel? probably not but if you really want one i'll see about it. **

**Hope you liked it! :) **


End file.
